If Told Something Enough
by Mewtrune
Summary: If told something enough, one starts to believe it. Eren Jaeger, having fought and helped humanity win, has been put back into custody and awaits his fate. There, his spirit has taken a beating. Treated like a monster and a beast who should be put down, Eren starts to think the same way. Can his dear companions help free him from this misery or will despair take him? Awful Summary.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own -man or any characters belonging to it.

Geez, I am possibly the worst writer and uploader ever. I forgot my last accounts login and lost a whole crap load of chapters written. I'll probably update whenever I remember or get a stroke of creativity. Sorry if I take too long for others haha. Feel free to message me. Probably could give ya my tumblr if you want to bug me to upload on there.

Also I used Jaeger as his last name, though I have seen it as Yaeger or Yeager. I might have messed up a few times. Let me know if that last name is fine or if I should use one of the other spellings.

**Sincerely Mewtrune**

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

Story Summary: If told something enough, one starts to believe it. Eren Jaeger, having fought and helped humanity win, has been put back into custody and awaits his fate. There, his spirit has taken a beating. Treated like a monster and a beast who should be put down, Eren starts to think the same way. Can his dear companions help free him from this misery or will despair take him? M for possible later chapters and language.

* * *

The mission had been successful. Humanity had many victories against the titans. And while Eren had been a valuable weapon against the titans, he was no longer needed. His existence had become nothing more than a tool to the higher ups. And now he no longer had a purpose. Thus why he found himself in the dungeons under the courts again, awaiting a trial to decide whether to free him or have him destroyed. The Scout legion were trying their hardest to get his freedom. They knew he deserved it. Levi certainly agreed.

He fought with all his strength, aiming to destroy the titans. He ended their existence. The Corporal helped keep him in check, having been the one assigned to kill him, should he ever lose control. He was glad that thing hadn't come to that. He had done well, and was praised for it. But then what?

He became a nuisance.

His time spent with the Scouting Legion was a difficult one. They lost so many. Eren didn't know how Levi did not blame him for the loss of his team. They died trying to protect him. Levi had every right to be angry with him, to hate him. But he didn't. But just because he wasn't angry with Eren over the deaths of his companions, did not mean he wasn't affected. Levi was not a cold heartless man. He comforted his men in their time of death. Despite the stern expression he kept up, Lance Corporal Levi was a kind leader. He just had a different way of showing it. Eren liked to think that the kicks to the gut weren't out of hate, but more out of a strange sense of kindness. Or it really could just be out of hate or anger and Eren was just in denial.

The only reason he had beaten him in court was to save his life and have the Scouting Legion gain custody of him. Levi was truly kind. And he treated Eren like a human. Which was all he could ask for.

It wasn't a surprise that people were still afraid of him, even after he fought titan after titan. Words would have been fine but to feel the stares behind his back, to hear whispers directed towards him, to sense the lack of trust. He trusted them, and yet, they did not do the same for him? It hurt.

Eren sighed, diving through memories. "Oi, shitty brat." Levi had approached the bars of his cell, addressing the one inside. "Your trial is going to be put off for a while." He continued on to say that the legion had to go out for a while. They had to go bring some supplies outside the walls to assist in humanity reclaiming the land. They would be gone for a month or two. When Eren asked if he would be coming along, he was told he wouldn't be. The military police would be keeping an eye on him while they were away. And all the while, they complained. That had been at a month ago. Now there was only another month left and the others would be back. _Just a little while longer…_

"Ah damn it! Why do we have to get stuck watching it?!" The dirty looks were practically palpable. Eren glared back. "Like you would be doing anything useful." He muttered to himself. Though it had been heard by the others. '"What the fuck did you just say?!" Their full attention was on him now. "I said, like you would be doing anything useful. Probably would just sit around on your asses and drink." He smirked. Eren never learned to keep quiet and it took a toll.

"You never learn do you monster?" The cell was open and Eren shifted back on the bed, the chains shifting as he did so. He was familiar with this part. Happened every time he shot his mouth off at the military police. The hits were expected. Alone, it wasn't as bad as the Corporal's, but together in multiples, they felt worse. As much as he tried to hold back the pained groans, they spilled out. It has been like this since day one. Hit after hit. A punch to the gut and several to his face. As if he wasn't already bruised enough. It last surprisingly short this time. He was thankful for that. Someone had called to them about food and that drew them off.

They left and his stomach growled. Food. He was starving. They have been eating his rations, and only throwing him scraps. He'd be lucky if they reached him. This was the thanks he got for helping to save humanity and for risking his life? The Military Police hid behind walls. They didn't have the face a titan. They never saw the things he saw. They never watched as their friends were swallowed whole or torn apart.

He was denied food again, watching was they ate it for him with a taunting laugh. None of them were worried about being caught. "You'll be forgotten and killed." Eren was not needed any longer. "You can't even tell when your own so called 'friends' abandoned you."

Someone practically snorted. "Hey that isn't true." What? Was someone coming to his defense for once? "Cause the monster never had friends in the first place!" Nope. He was on his own, forced to listen to the guards. He kept his mouth shut this time.

What was he still fighting for? It started off as avenging his mother. Then protecting his friends. But now what? Eren didn't know. And as he eventually fell asleep, feeling pained and hungry, a thought told him he might be better off dead and that his friends would never return.

* * *

**- Seid ihr das Essen?****Nein, wir sind der Jäger! -**

* * *

Another month gone and he was still alive. Well, as alive as someone trapped, beaten and starved can be. The trial was set for that day. Apparently the Scouts were back, not one had bothered to show their faces to him. It was true, he had been abandoned. The cell was open and he was pulled from the bed, new chains replacing the ones that had bit into his wrists. His arms were twisted behind his back and he was marched, no, dragged along to a destination he knew. The court room with all those cold stares that screamed monster. Perhaps it would be the day he would be killed. "Just put him down like the mutt he is" someone had once said. At this point, Eren found himself wishing they would just end it. His existence was miserable. Shouts of agreement were tossed out into the air by many others, while off to the side was the legion scouts. Or at least, the surviving ones. Eren barely raised his head to look towards them. He barely had the strength to do so. Mikasa and Armin were there, looking shocked at his condition. The shock changed to pure fury in his foster sister's eyes. What was she so angry about? Eren wasn't even aware of how awful he looked. He was so battered. Week old bruises and cuts that would have only taken a day to heal were still on his skin. Always having been a skinny boy, his body now looked far too frail for someone who had once been killing Titans. Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously and Eren could only imagine him being angry at how filthy he was. Being captive, the guards didn't exactly take him to clean up.

Chained to the steel post like so long before, Eren leaned against that to keep himself propped up. His eyes looked to the judge, wondering what he might be thinking. Perhaps he was buying into the Military Police's argument and was going to have him executed. The shouts just became buzzing in his ears. Though another voice cut through. Commander Irvin. He asked why Eren was in such a state, since when they had left, he was a healthy young man. "He proved to be some trouble and kept picking fights with the guards. They had to defend themselves against a monster like him." Someone replied. Tch, figures someone from the military police would say it was his own fault.

"I hardly think that Jaeger posed much of a threat chained up." Levi interjected. He walked into the main floor, going over to the poor chained young man. He got a good look at the other's wounds. Why weren't they healing? "Sir, Eren Jaeger is still a valuable asset. We feel there could be more to know about Titans, should the need ever arise; which we are sure will not happen. Also much like how the whole in the wall was repaired using titan armor, we believe that Eren would be a great help in repairing, inventing and even advancing some technology that would be beneficial in and out of the walls." That was the argument. To keep him around for experiments and other assorted things. No talk of giving him freedom. Nothing.

At least with death, he could be free. The judge looked over him through spectacles and with a slam of his gavel, Eren's fate was decided. Though the world went dark before he could even hear the outcome.

* * *

Ahhh Sorry, shitty way to leave off. I really need to get used to writing fanfiction again.

Tried to stay in character for the most part.

This fanfic had been inspired by another, which I loved since it had a battered and beaten Eren in it. Sadly I don't remember the fanfic and have been on the look out for it. I just loved it soooo much and decided I need more beaten up Jaegers in my life haha. Am I being a big cruel? Probably.

Drop me a message if anyone knows the fanfic I am thinking of. There is probably a lot of similarities of this story to that one. My memory might have put a few things in, so I hope I didn't unintentionally plagiarize.

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

**Love Mewtrune**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Snk or any characters belonging to it.

Woodley-doodley-doo! Here comes chapter 2!

I am actually surprised at myself for managing to update so quickly. Maybe it is because I have been writing with my ipad when I have free time and thus the writing is adding up very quickly.

There are probably a lot of mistakes since I had typed this up on my ipad and then emailed it over to myself and had to reformat stuff. Let me know if there are any mistakes. Sorry for those.

**Sincerely Mewtrune**

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

Last left off: At least with death, he could be free. The judge looked over him through spectacles and with a slam of his gavel, Eren's fate was decided. Though the world went dark before he could even hear the outcome.

* * *

For a few brief moments, everything felt numb and was quiet and peaceful. Eren could only hope that this was the afterlife where he felt nothing. It was almost time went on, he grew more and more aware of his surroundings, like what seemed to be the clacking of wooden cart wheels mixed with the stomping of hooves. Those sounds he knew well. But Eren was thrown off by the softness behind his head and the gentleness of fingers carding through matted hair. It reminded him of his mother and he thought perhaps this was the trip to the afterlife.

"Eren..." a voice called to him softly. "Eren..." it repeated again. He first heard it as his mother's sweet voice and nearly teared up at the thought of being reunited with her and that he wanted to apologize to her for not being strong enough to save her back then. But the voice morphed into another familiar tone. Although every fiber of his being told him to keep his eyes shut and stay dead to the world, Eren opened his eyes to the bright sun above to see it was not his deceased mother but rather Mikasa looking down at him with a worried expression.

Seems the judge had ruled for him to be handed over to the scouting legion to be tested and experimented upon. "Armin! Corporal! He is awake! Eren is awake!" She hurried to alert them. Armin's blond hair came into view with him spouting off how worried that had been. Levi to him not to crowd and to let Eren have space. "Where are we?" He croaked, throat feeling like sandpaper. "We are on our way to headquarters just outside the walls." That place had been home to them for many years. Well the basement had been home to him. Mikasa carefully raised his head, lifting a canteen to his lips so Eren could drink. He guzzled it down before it spilled over his lips as he coughed and coughed. "Easy there Eren. Not so quickly. Now try to get some more rest. We'll be there soon." Fingers were back  
in his hair, stroking softly and lulling the battered Titan-shifter back into the land of sleep.

At the courthouse, many had started to panic as Eren slipped unconscious, most believe he was going to shift and kill them all. Levi had rushed in, telling them to shut up and use their eyes. Eren was not going to even harm a fly and was not even aware. He was weak and pathetic and sick. It was blatant disregard for human life. The Corporal spoke of the comrades they had lost, of the nightmares they have seen and survived. He spoke of the countless lives that Eren saved and protect, that the reasons they were all alive today, everyone in the courtroom was alive all because of Eren Jaeger fighting and risking his life to save humanity.

And yet, when it was all said and done, when he could finally rest and should have been thanked for his service, he was treated like a monster, a beast that could be put down or like a tool that once had been useful but now had no purpose but to be tossed into the junkyard. Being beaten and cut, spilling his blood which had already been spilled enough was his thanks and everyone in the courtroom had red on their hands.

Eren was just a kid. A poor kid whose family was shredded, who endured countless pain and witnessed dear friends dying. A kid who bearded the writ of humanity and carried them to the top.

The judge then interrupted, reigning in attention again to declare his choice."The custody of Eren Jaeger is given to Commander Irvin and the Scouting Legion." There were protests but in the end, the decision was made. Mikasa rushed to her foster brother, trying to wake him only to be horrified by his condition. Hanji approached, looking over the once determined and strong boy, checking him over as the rest left. "This isn't good Levi." She said in a serious tone. "He has fresh and old wounds. Things are healing at a snail's pace at best is seems." Eren should have been healing rapidly thanks to Titan regeneration, so why was he like this?

They knew they had to move him and thus chose to do so quickly, carrying him out to a cart to be transported to the recon headquarters. Levi had carried him, held his frail form in his arms. Many times in the past when he had to retrieve him from his Titan body, he had to carry him. Compared to then, Eren felt bony and thin.

_'What did they do to you brat?'_

* * *

The next time that he woke up, Eren felt like he was in the softest bed in the world. The room wasn't the dungeon type that he was used to. He was tucked into a bed, a window open and letting in a fresh breeze adjacent to his head. Light spilled into the room. Was he at headquarters? Turning his head ever so slightly, he picked up on the Corporal sitting in a chair, a book in hands. While he had never seen Levi read anything aside of paperwork, Eren always had a feeling he enjoyed books almost as much as Armin.

He jumped in the bed as the book was shut abruptly and the Corporal locked eyes. "Took you long enough to wake up." He said, uncrossing his legs and pushing himself up from the chair. The book was deposited in a nearby table. "How are you feeling?" He asked, making Eren remember the times he would ask that exact same question after shifting. "N-Not too good Corporal..." He replied, like he always would. "Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." Levi interjected. "I'm sorry Eren for having left you behind." If he had just taken him with them before, none of this would have happened. "Don't apologize for something not your fault." Eren didn't know what to say. "C-Corporal..."

His stomach growled unceremoniously. How long had it been since he last ate? "You must be starving. I'll go get you some food and tell the others you woke back up. You've had everyone worried when you didn't wake back up the other day." What did he mean? In truth, Eren had been unconscious ever since being lulled back to sleep by Mikasa 3 days ago. 3 days without food coupled with the days that the military police had denied him his meals left Eren starving.

Armin and Mikasa came bursting through the door, making Eren panic again. He wasn't used to friendly faces bursting in on him. What he had grown used to was being beaten awake and having glares full of hate come rushing towards him from his cell.

"Oh thank god Eren, you're alright!" Armin fussed as Mikasa embraced him tightly. "You've been healing in your sleep. Hanji will be happy to see that." His bruises and cuts had started to fade away when he had been given proper rest. Gashes that once crossed his skin were now more like paper cuts and bruises that were once ugly black and blues were now soft yellows. Though while they may have been healing faster than before, it still wasn't back to his usual speed and his body was still very sore.

They spoke little with Eren not feeling talkative, especially with people he had wished for months would return and save him. And even when they had returned, they didn't come to see him. Eren had every right to be bitter and ignore them if he wished. Though the apologetic and worried expressions broke him down a bit. Food was brought in by Levi on a tray. It was a small amount though. "Before you complain, Hanji suggested we start feeding you in small amounts as a precaution." After being handed over some bread, he decided that was a good idea after all. While the growling ceased, his stomach churned as it was slowly being filled with needed nourishment. Eren paused mid bit after managing to devour half of the bread. Levi could practically see him turn green and quickly instructed for the waste basket. It was put rapidly in front of Eren who took hold and quickly emptied his stomach, leaving him back at square one.

The Titan-shifter could help the sobs that wrecked his body as he threw up. No one enjoyed being sick and he certainly didn't enjoy throwing up a meal he finally got. Mikasa and Armin were ordered out, having started to flock the poor young man which Levi found obnoxious and useless. With the two gone he stepped closer, a warm hand pressing against Eren's back and rubbed gently. "Easy easy. You'll be ok." Eren couldn't believe the corporal was comforting him like this, or at least trying to. No doubt he found the vomiting disgusting.

It soon ended and Eren felt as if all his energy was zapped. Levi settled him back against the pillow, moving the waste basket aside with a look that made him seem offended. "Why... Why am I even here?" Eren asked arm put over his eyes as he took in shaky breaths. "Why didn't you just let me die... Am I really just something you can use?" He wished that he had just been put down. After all, he  
was merely a dog right?

"When the fuck did you start believing in what others said Jaeger?" Levi's tone was cutting. "You're still alive because you are a valuable human being. Not a monster." His arm was tugged off his face, and made eye contact with the other's grey eyes. "If you think for one moment no one here thought about you while away, then you've got another thing coming." Levi moved away. "Now focus on getting better shitty brat. You have everyone here worried." He left soon after.

"...Even you Corporal?"

* * *

Pfft me, updating? Woah it actually happened.

Thanks to those who reviewed and reminded me of the story I was thinking of. It was on AO3 and is called Difference. People should read it. It is very good~! Love me some hurt Eren. Don't you just want to coddle him and make him better?

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

**Love Mewtrune**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

Sorry for a slow and a tad short update. I was busy for a while. Had my birthday just the other day. So woo! But here you go. Its slightly in Levi's point of view and gives a little info about what went on while Eren was busy being tormented by the big bad Military Police. I lacked a little bit of creativity for this chapter so I apologize. If there are any issues, let me know ^^

**Sincerely Mewtrune**

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

He wasn't happy that he had to leave the brat behind. No one was happy of course, but none more unhappy than he. Eren was their teammate and friend. He fought alongside them and had to sacrifice many freedoms during his time with the corps. They didn't have to plan on him coming. Eren going with them beyond the walls was something that went without saying. But they were faced with a problem.

Along with having to bring supplies beyond the walls to reclaim the land, they were escorting people too. Having spent years and years behind the halls, it was no surprise that the people were nervous. They were made even more nervous when they over-heard that the Titan-Shifter was going to be with them.

Terrified would be a better word for it. They ranted and raged, protesting the trip unless that "monster" was put away. The mission was and important one and the group needed to bring the supplies out. After much debating and with great reluctance, they were forced to leave their companion behind. Levi had of course been the one to tell him he wasn't coming with. Though no one told him why he wasn't able to come. Not one really wanted to break the news to him that even though he had saved humanity, people were still afraid and unaccepting of him. They hoped in time, the opinion of him would be changed for the better.

Though suppose Eren was informed why he wasn't allowed to come? Would that have saved him from the thought that he had been abandoned? If his companions had let him know that they wanted him to be included on the mission but weren't able to because of scared people, would his months under the Military Police's watch be more bearable? It was hard to say. No one could have predicted how cruel he would be treated.

* * *

Two months went by and they were finally allowed to return home. Hanji was screeching something about going to see their favorite titan. Since all the other titans were gone, her obsession shifted to Eren. The entire trip home, Armin and Mikasa wouldn't be quiet, wanting to visit Eren as soon as possible. Sasha was talking about food and there was a mixture of other chats that Levi hadn't bothered to listen to. To be honest, he was a bit on the eager side to check up on Eren. He didn't trust the military Police as far as he could kick them. But when the wanted to go visit him, they were held back. Bombarded with paper work, meetings scheduled to interfere with their 'free time' and then finally, being blatantly told no at the door. Something was up and Levi was suspicious. They all had no choice but to wait until the trial. That day couldn't have come quicker.

The day of the trial, Levi knew to expect some damage on the kid. Maybe a few bruises that were a day fresh. He knew that if there had been more, the other's healing abilities would have wiped them from his skin within a few hours. What he actually saw was…shocking. Gross wounds, black bruises, dried blood and he really didn't even want to think about what else might be on him. He had been slumped against the metal pole that tethered him down and was completely unnecessary. The young man looked like he barely had enough strength to be awake.

While arguments were given by both sides, Levi and several others had their eyes glued on their comrade. In was inevitable that the Judge would rule in their favor. One could tell that the man saw the potential in Eren and appreciated what he had done for them all. So custody of Eren was given to the Recon corps again. Of course, just before the verdict was given, the weakened titan-shifter passed out, causing alarm for everyone. One side thought he was up to something, while the others wanted to rush in and help him. But they had to wait. Wait until the courtroom was cleared and privacy was awarded to them. Then they rushed to help and got an eyeful of what he had endured.

* * *

Eren woke up for a moment as they headed to the headquarters. It was brief and soon the young man was dead asleep. He deserved a rest and looked like he desperately needed it.

For three days he slept. Three days of worrying. Three days of wondering if he would make it and three days of violent thoughts of revenge to do to the ones who did this. The group started taking shifts. Mikasa volunteered, no forced them to allow her the first shift. And second shift. And third. She would have gone for a forth, but Armin put his foot down and took over two shifts. She reluctantly left after being told Eren wouldn't be happy to see her like this. So Mikasa went to clean up, get food and some rest. Jean actually took over after Armin. And after Jean, Levi surprisingly got into the shifts.

If anyone had passed by the room, they could swear they heard the Corporal's voice reading aloud to the slumbering Titan shifter. When Eren had woken up, Levi had just opened the book, reading along to find where he last left off. His awakening brought about a big commotion. While Eren was being fussed over, Levi couldn't help but think that he has never been so glad to know that Eren would be alright. He was confident that he could return to his old bratty ways. He just needed time to heal wounds, both physically and mentally. The old him was still somewhere inside Eren and Levi was going to stubbornly get that determined look back in the other's eyes.

After all, the other's eyes just weren't the same without that feeling.

* * *

There ya have it. Sorry if things aren't exactly up to par. I tried to make something at least to post up.

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

**Love Mewtrune**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Snk or any characters belonging to it.

Hmm not quite feeling this chapter. Maybe I'll make changes. Maybe next chapter I'll show you guys some of those nice scenes with Levi spoiling Eren a bit. Put more scenes with them together. Show a lot more feeling between the two.

There is probably a lot of mistakes in here. Sorry for that.

Let me just say I am very happy reading the reviews and knowing so many people love the story. I am very glad. It makes me very happy knowing people enjoy my writing and how I portray the characters. I try my best to do them justice. Thanks to all my readers, I shall be trying even harder.

**Sincerely Mewtrune**

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

Until Eren was back to proper health, tests were out of the question. Levi refused to allow Hanji to even think about having Eren turn into a Titan while in his current state. So instead of that, she occupied herself with assisting his recovery, managing his intake of food and necessary vitamins while also being a companion for him during the day when Mikasa or Armin or anyone else could not come visit him.

They chatted a bit, mostly with Hanji babbling on and on about something that Eren seemed to interestingly listen to. She did well to avoid talking about titans, restraining herself. While most would think she thought about nothing but titans and only wished to experiment, they seem to forget that she cares a great deal about her companions. Having known that perhaps bringing up titans and experiments or anything like that might upset the rather fragile Eren, she kept all that chatter locked away.

It was pleasant for the most part. But when Eren finally brought up the courage to ask about the expedition beyond the walls, things had taken a rather awkward turn. Hanji had been hoping that Levi or even Erwin would have come and explained things to the titan-shifter. But it looks like she would have to be the one to reveal to Eren the real reason he couldn't come along.

"Please Hanji… I just want to know…" Eren said, eyes cast down to look at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. To the squad leader, he looked like a little nervous kid all over again. She tried to see things from his perspective, imagine what he went through. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fully understand what he went through; no one would unless they were in his exact situation. But she had a feeling that she knew what he must be thinking, wondering if they had abandoned him. She had to dispel that thought for good.

"Well Eren. As much as I wish I didn't have to tell you, you deserve to know the truth. But first off, I want you to know, all of us wanted you to come with us. You are a part of our group and very important. Please know that." She said, wanting to get that point across before she said anything more to the other. She leaned forward in her seat, hands going to her knees and a deep sigh escaping. People can be cruel and judgmental and stubborn. Poor Eren would have to deal with them for the rest of his life. But hopefully it would lessen with time.

"We wanted you to come with us, but along with transporting supplies, we were escorting some people as well. And although we wanted you with us, they on the other hand were nervous." She could just see it in his expression that he knew what they were so nervous about. The hurt in his eyes was apparent. "I see…" He murmured in reply, worrying Hanji for a moment when tears soon after started to fall. "Everyone wishes that we had done better, maybe try harder and convince them that you were harmless, or maybe have moved quicker or even just had someone stay behind to protect you. We didn't know that they would do that. Everyone was so eager to come back to see you, but we couldn't even visit when we got back to the walls until the trial. Everyone was furious when they saw what happened to you Eren… really, everyone cares about you so much." Hanji said quickly, trying to sooth Eren.

"Thank god!" She was a bit taken back by that sudden change. "Thank god… you guys didn't abandon me…" Not tears of pain but instead relief. Eren had been in fear that his friends had abandoned him after everything they had gone through. Hanji got her point across. He was a part of them. They wanted him and needed him around. He wasn't someone to just be abandoned. Now that they had him back, they were doing their best to take care of him properly, like they should have done before leaving. A small smile settled onto the squad leader's face.

She knew that Eren had a chance, that he could and would be able to heal.

* * *

They took the time to work up Eren's strength again, get nourishment back into him. It took a long while. Weeks and weeks. His meal portions were steadily increased and everyone was happy to know that his appetite was back. Eren was allowed to leave the room he had been resting in after a few days. Someone was always with him, not to keep him supervised because he was a titan-shifter. Merely because no one wanted to leave him alone. Mikasa was a constant figure. Whenever she had free time, one would be able to see her walking with Eren, helping bring back that fire in his eyes.

Armin and Mikasa had told him plenty of what they saw on the mission. They told him everything, from what the remembered about the people or seeing certain animals or doing certain things. They told him about how Jean fell off his horse when he got spooked or how Connie accidently fell asleep standing up which amazed everyone. They made sure to include him in everything they did, letting him know almost every move they would make and what time they would be back. They were being good friends and were making up for time lost.

Finally the time came and Eren was allowed to put his gear back on. They wanted to start doing some tests soon. See what sort of things they could do to help rebuild the wall and other things using the titan powers. They already were using the hardening skin ability to repair breaks. Now they wanted to see if there were other abilities that would be beneficial. But before they got to that, Hanji decided to just get Eren comfortable with being in his Titan body and do simple tasks.

So currently they were out in the field, Eren already having shifted and was listening to Hanji on his shoulder. She was getting out her babbles of "WOW! ALWAYS SO AMAZING EREN!" and anything else she had to say. Levi could see them through the window from his desk. After a few moments, he pushed himself away from the desk, declaring that he was taking a break. Erwin saw the reason for the break.

He marched along outside, steadily approaching. "Oh! Look down there Eren." Hanji pointed from her high perch, Eren's eyes following her directions and spotting the Corporal coming their way. Levi stopped a distance away, head craned up to gaze at the titan's face as well as Hanji as she waved excitedly down at him. "Oi! Shitty Glasses, Brat, come down here." He called. Hanji patted Eren's cheek and pointed down, telling him to try and crouch down.

The titan carefully went down, hand reaching up and letting Hanji step on so he could lower the woman onto the ground. If only people could see how Eren interacted, how gentle and careful he was with people while a titan. He was trying so hard. After setting Hanji down, he lowered himself down more to get at more eye level with Levi. Soon he was practically going cross eyed, looking to the short man just in front of his nose. "Geez kid, your breath smells." Levi said, waving his hand in front of his face. Hanji laughed a bit and there was a low grumbling from Eren that one could possibly attribute as small chuckle.

"Things going ok?" Levi asked, directing the question to the one person that would actually answer in ways he could understand. "Things are going just fine. Just having Eren do some simple tasks and get comfortable." She explained, while observing somewhat strange behavior. Not Eren's but the Corporals. He had reached his hand out and patted Eren's nose. "Good, good." He said.

Levi of course had been around while Eren was recovering. When he wasn't with Eren, having decided to let his sister and friend spent the majority with him, he would casually ask Hanji how he was doing. "How is the Brat today?" "Did he eat all his meal?" "Any issues sleeping?" While the Corporal didn't often show it, he did indeed care. Hanji had a sneaking suspicion that he had also taken to spoiling the other a bit whenever in his company. Her suspicion was correct of course.

Time to time Levi would surprise Eren by bringing him fruit, or even being the one to prepare tea and share with the other. There were even a few instances of candy being given out. If she didn't know better, Hanji could swear that he was sweet on him. Perhaps that suspicion might be true as well.

Levi of course still retrained his harsh side, having put Eren back to work when he was well enough. Eren helped clean the castle and tend to the garden. It was good exercise and to be honest, he was glad to be back to normalcy.

"How about we keep things short Eren and finish for today. You can go ahead and exit the titan." Hanji said. Eren nodded his head but after a few moments with no human Eren bursting from his neck, they had a slight feeling there was an issue.

"Come on Brat, turn back. Or am I going to have to cut you out?" Levi said, withdrawing his hand from the other's nose and folding his arms. Eren huffed, rolling his eyes as if to say 'hey, I am trying'. Again, no Eren popping out. Levi sighed since it seemed he would have to cut Eren out. When his hands went for some blades, Eren made a distressed noise, halting him. "What is it Eren?" Levi asked, watching as the titan went and rubbed his neck while making a bit of a face.

What was this? After how many times he had been cut out before, he chose now to be nervous. Levi sighed, letting go of the blades and looking right at Eren. "You know I won't purposely hurt you." He said, going once more and patting the other's nose like before. A comforting motion. "I won't hurt you, no one else would hurt you. Do you trust me Eren? Do you trust me not to hurt you?" Eren gave a nod. "Now Brat, will you let me cut you out so we can go back inside and you can take a break?" He gave another nod. Satisfied that Eren wouldn't try covering his neck, Levi left the front of him and walked along to his shoulder, climbing up and holding his blades. Not a moment later he sliced at the Titan's skin and it opened up to Eren looking a tad dazed. He never did well when getting out of the titan. It left him weaker and tired. So Levi hauled him out, carrying him along. He still weighed a bit too light for his likings.

"Hanji, go ahead and play with the body." Hanji could do what she wanted with the Titan's body before it decomposed. And while she hooted over her new temporary play thing, Levi carried Eren along.

"Corporal, I'm fine. I can walk." He said, though his tone didn't convince him. "Just shut up and let me take care of you Eren."

* * *

I apologize if this chapter isn't so good. I also apologize for how long it took to update. I was away from home at a friend's house. We went to see a concert (Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco if anyone is interested). I had a good time. And now that I am back home, I am re-adjusting to the change in space and smells and oh boy got hit with a headache. Her apartment is an old building that isn't very well taken care of. So after 6 days of horrible allergies, I come back to my house which is all clean thank goodness so I don't have allergies. Does anyone ever notice when they return to their house or something it smells different but then you get used to it and it is fine?

My house smells nice but also with the hint of play-doh. Haha XD

While writing, I thought of making another story, a little one shot of Eren getting stuck and unable to get himself out of the titan while also not wanting someone to cut him out. I don't know if I will ever do that but I incorporated it a bit in this story. Having him trust Levi to cut him out when he promises to not hurt him at all.

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

**Update Added: Someone pointed out that my tags were Auruo Eren. I saw that and holy crap! I laughed so hard! I definitely did not set him in there. I think the site made a little mistake and put that in there because I definitely put Eren and Levi haha. Anyways I went back and fixed it. Let me know if it changes again. Thanks!**

**Love Mewtrune**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Snk or any characters belonging to it.

So since some readers were interested in him interacting with other characters, I decided to make a few chapters with him in little situations with them. Situations might jump around a little bit so I'm sorry about that haha. I am starting out with Jean, Connie and Sasha for this chapter and then the next will be Mikasa and Armin and then another Chapter with Levi. Going to be some heavy stuff soon, I promise.

**Sincerely Mewtrune**

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

It was raining. Absolutely coming down in buckets. From his bed, Eren could see the droplets pelting the ground below. It was just around morning, everyone should be getting up. While knowing that he should be taking it easy, Eren wanted to go out of the room, move around a little and maybe even be a bit social. It had been a while since he had sat with the others. SO maybe he could join them for breakfast. He rose from the bed, soon enough dressing but leaving behind his straps. They were unnecessary. Just as he had finished, a knock at the door surprised him. Though he wasn't surprised at who it was. Mikasa and Armin of course. They always checked up on him in the mornings.

"You coming to breakfast?" Armin asked. They would be happy to have him along with them. Most mornings, he would be brought breakfast by Mikasa if he wasn't going down to the mess hall. She took good care of him. They both did. "Yeah, I figured it would be a nice change of pace." Eren spoke as he scratched the back of his head. The trio soon were going through the halls, heading to the mess hall where there was a bustle of voices. Looks like he was the last to get up.

Mikasa insisted upon bringing him breakfast, though Eren kept saying that he was capable of getting it himself. But what Mikasa wanted, she got. He was pushed into a seat, with Armin going across from him. "Look who decided to grace us with his presence." Eren nearly wanted to groan. Jean just had to show that horse face of his and start trouble. "Isn't it a bit early for the horses to be let out of the stables? And to have one inside the castle no less!" Eren and Jean just knew how to get at each other. "Hey hey, don't start anything. It's a day off, you don't want to ruin it and have the corporal assign cleaning as a punishment, do you?" Armin, ever the voice of reason to keep fights at bay. He managed to nip this one in the bud before anything could happen. And not a moment too soon, Mikasa came with breakfast. That managed make them quiet for a while. Should have known better that when the time came that the plates were empty that their squabbling would return. Comments were being tossed back and forth. Everyone thought things would be escalating when both parties had stood up abruptly and slammed their hands down onto the table top when someone cleared their throat loudly.

"Kirschtein! Jaeger! Seems you both are energetic this morning. How about you both put that energy to good use and clean the entire mess hall." Levi had come in and seen the two. Armin had warned them but no one listened. Now the two would have the joy of cleaning together.

* * *

The first hour of cleaning had been spent in complete silence between the two. Well not entirely complete silence. There were annoyed groans given to the air. Eren could practically hear Armin in his head saying '_If you had only listened…'_

The next hour was different. "Oi. Eren." Jean had been the one to break the silence between them, pausing from scrubbing at the floor to straighten up. "What is it Jean?" Eren almost wanted to imitate how the other had acted when they were still in training, but decided against it. Something about the mood between them told him that it wasn't the right time for that.

"I want to apologize… for earlier." He said. It took Eren off guard, having not expected the other to apologize and instead for them to just come to some mutual agreement to stay quiet and keep out of trouble for the rest of the punishment. But because Jean had said he was sorry, Eren knew that he had to return the gesture. And he would be sincere about it too. "I'm sorry too. Shouldn't have called you a horse." There was a period of quiet between them before Jean spoke again. "Have you been ok?" Eren knew what he was getting at. He was wondering if the other was feeling alright since having been brought back. "Yeah… I've been fine." He could have been better but at least he was able to move around on his own.

Truth be told, while Jean didn't always get along with Eren, he didn't hate the guy. The same went for Eren to Jean. Neither of them hated one another. It was like arguing was a part of their weird relationship. Fist fights and insults were like a greeting for them. If someone twisted it a bit, they could even argue that it said 'Hey, you are my friend so I am going to show it by hitting you.' Very strange but it was what made their 'friendship'. Jean's original enmity towards Eren had been put aside when they were fighting titans. He knew that Eren was important and had great potential as a titan shifter. Since Marco's death, he knew he had to shape up and start believing in the other. Thinking of Marco, Jean had to really take a break and sit down. Marco was his closest friend. Someone he trusted and confided in. He encouraged him. And having been the one to find Marco's body, things just haven't been the same. Eren knew this. He could see the change. Sure there were other scouts that Jean was friends with but no one was able to come close to the relationship he had with Marco.

"Jean… I know how hard it must be to lose Marco." The brunette said. Jean almost wanted to snap at him and say he didn't but he caught himself. Of course Eren knew. He had been entrusted with many comrades and saw them die before his eyes. He knew what it was like to lose family and friends just as Jean did. "And while I may not be as good as Marco, if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me." Eren offered.

Behind a closed door, the Corporal was listening in. He had been expecting them to be arguing more, and cleaning like they had been ordered. He had just come to check on them when he came across the two talking like this. And for once he didn't feel the need to interrupt and order them back to work. He could let this slide.

Jean looked from his hands to Eren's face. The Titan-Shifter, after all the shit had had been put through, was offering to listen to Jean. Eren wasn't a bad guy at all. Something in him made him chuckle a bit, head dropping down before shaking. When Jean lifted his head again, he had a small smile. "Thanks Eren. Same for you." There was a connection between them.

"Now, let's get back to work before the Corporal comes and kicks both our asses for taking a break." Jean stood up, Eren doing them same. With a shared new found encouraged look, both went back to their punishment.

* * *

Cleaning was done with, leaving the brunette rather sore. Jean and he had already parted ways. Mikasa and Armin were nowhere to be found, leaving him feeling lonely. Loneliness was a cold and painful feeling that crept into his body like fog onto the castle grounds. Back when he was in the dungeon he had grown accustomed to the loneliness and how it felt with it got to his bones. It made everything ache and his chest feel hollow. Just like it was feeling now. Without realizing where he was heading, trapped in his thoughts, Eren bumped into Sasha and Connie. They looked at him wide eyed for a moment before both mutually grabbed an arm and took off with him as he was overcome with surprise.

When everything had settled, they were in an empty room, with Eren dumped on the ground and Sasha and Connie panting, trying to catch their breath. "That was close! Eren, you could have got us caught!" Sasha said and revealed that she had been hiding some food beneath her coat. "Sorry, we had to take you along with us." Connie said, though was grinning. He didn't seem too sorry. "We'll share with you though." Well at least he would get to partake in their stolen snack. Forgetting about his lonely feelings for the time being, Eren focused on the two partners in crime before him.

Their bellies were filled and they lounged around the room relaxing, basking in the after food glow. "Wooaah man, that was tasty!" Connie said as he patted his stomach. "Sure was! Though I could go for more. Oh yeah, more. Maybe some soup and bread. Oh I wish we had cookies…" Eren gave Sasha a strange look as she rambled on and on about food. That girl sure could eat. But given where she came from and what she went through, no one thought wrong of her. Sasha was from Dauper. Dauper had started suffering food shortages when refugees were settling in the area. The food shortage was harsh there. Crops didn't seem to grow fast enough, hunting never filled ones belly. It was a rough time for everyone.

And then there was Connie from Ragako. Eren and he were rather alike. Both their hometowns had been lost to titans and their family gone. Well, aside from Mikasa in Eren's case. They both didn't have a home to return to. But unlike Eren, Connie tried to remain optimistic, and kept himself pumped. He told them a joke which had them in stitches. "I'm glad you are alright Eren." He said at one point. "You looked pretty down back there. So I'm glad we ran into you and took you with us." Eren didn't know where he would be if he hadn't bumped into the two. He supposed it was a good thing.

* * *

I figured out I don't really know how to write well for Connie and Sasha. I love those two. Best Spuds! There was a little implied Marco/Jean in there though it isn't really obvious. I'm trying hard I swear to make things good. I read everyone reviews and do my best to try and incorporate things more.

Also I figure I might let you guys know, I am thinking of writing another fic, one with younger Eren and guardian Levi. I found myself just falling in love with adorable little Eren and just want to coddle him and force Levi to be a parent haha. What do you all think? Either I will make him de-aged or do an AU. I haven't decided since both are appealing. Give me some feedback if you will ^^

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

**Love Mewtrune**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own -Attack on Titan or any characters belonging to it.

Poop, sorry for the very slow update. Surprisingly I had a bit of a difficult time thinking of what to write for this chapter. Last time it was Jean and Connie and Sasha, this time it is Mikasa and Armin.

And then Levi is up next XD I am planning some heavier things. Have a few rather depressing ideas. I'm trying my best to come up with good stuff. So try to bear with me on this rather lame chapter.

Sincerely Mewtrune

**Bold - inner**

_Thoughts - Italics_

* * *

The next day, the rain was not relenting. It was dreary and miserable. Waking up with the rain still coming down was not a good start to the morning. Eren woke up feeling rather foggy. The night had brought nightmares that made sleep difficult and unfulfilling. Hearing the rain outside brought an ache into his bones. It made him feel empty.

Mikasa came for him in the morning with a message from Armin saying he was busy this morning and would be gone until the afternoon. Eren, who had still been sitting in bed, didn't quite look all together. "Eren, you alright? If you want I can bring breakfast here." She had started to fuss over her sibling. She could just see the tired look in his eyes, the way he held himself, shoulders drooping. Eren shook his head stubbornly. "No… I'll go eat with the others." He said, and insisted upon. Mikasa was kicked out of the room while he changed, not wanting to have the other try to help dress him. He could do that on his own.

Once finished, Eren went through the halls with Mikasa, heading to the mess hall. Walking alongside him, Mikasa couldn't help herself from peering over, from constantly checking on him. Who could blame her for worrying? Eren was the last of her family. When she had thought Eren died in battle, she couldn't think straight. She was being reckless and didn't want to go on alone. It is hard for anyone to imagine the relief she went through when she saw Eren coming out of the titan body. She had her brother. And she didn't want to lose him ever again.

A lot of the details about his condition had been hidden from her. Smart thinking too. The Corporal knew that if Mikasa knew everything, she would be out for blood. Rather sure that Eren wouldn't want his sister charged with assault or even murder, he decided to withhold some of the information. In time she would be told the details, though only if Eren said it was alright. That bridge would be crossed when the time came.

Once at the mess hall, Mikasa decided that enough was enough and took over, sitting Eren down at one of the benches. A quick stern look to anyone around him kept them from saying anything unnecessary as she leaned down and told him that she would be right back with some food. Her tone was soft and motherly. Away she went, hurrying through people to get a meal for her brother. Checking on him once or twice, the young man looked as if he was going to just start dozing right at the table.

Food in hand, she hurried back, sliding Eren's portion to him and nudging his side gently. "Come on Eren, eat up your breakfast. After, I think you should go back to bed." Eren made a groan of protest. "Mikasa, I'm fine." He said. "I'm fine, I don't need to sleep anymore. I just want to go and do my chores…" Eren, actually wanting to do his chores? "Eren, for once, let me take care of you." She said sternly. "You look exhausted and rest is what you need right now. You are going to eat your breakfast and I am taking you back to your room to sleep. No complaining. Or do I have to get the Corporal and have him order you back to bed?" She was not going to take any protests from him. And since she was given no response, Mikasa took it as Eren's compliance.

Breakfast was eaten slowly and even then, Eren never finished his plate. Mikasa took care of the rest and escorted him out, without knowing that a pair of eyes were watching closely. Without any trouble, the titan-shifter when back to his room. Mikasa made sure to tuck him in. Although afterwards she did not leave. In fact, Mikasa climbed in next to him, and leaned up against the headboard. "What? Don't think I'll actually sleep?" Eren scoffed. Fingers weaving into his hair made him shut his mouth quickly. "Just going to help you sleep." Was the reply.

Silence settled into the room, and the hallow feeling slowly receded from his body. Mikasa's touch was warm and soothing, just like their mother's. When she stroked his hair, it reminded him of the cart ride. When they had finally got him back and were transporting him here to headquarters. With Mikasa here, he felt safer and more at ease. With a sigh, Eren's eyes started to slide shut. Never once did Mikasa stop stroking his hair, even when he had fallen asleep.

"I wish you would just let me help you more." Mikasa murmured while looking down upon her brother's face. "You don't have to go through things alone. You don't have the carry everything upon your shoulders on your own." Eren has had to go through so much. Mikasa merely wanted him to know he didn't have to be so strong anymore. He wanted him to know that h could rely on others, especially her. Everyone cared about him. He wasn't alone. "No matter how much you don't like it, Eren, you are always going to be my brother and I will always want to help you."

* * *

When he woke back up, Mikasa was gone. Going back to sleep had been a good thing in the end. He hadn't had any nightmares and was able to get back some energy. He wondered when Mikasa left, but knew that it had to be important to draw her away. Not wanting to waste away the rest of the day, Eren climbed out of bed, stretching and waking up his still sleepy limbs. His mind went to Armin, since he hadn't seen the blond all morning. Perhaps he should try to find him.

Whenever he couldn't find Armin, the best place to look was always the library. Given the other's love for books and learning, it was a natural assumption that he would be there. Armin and he had always spoken about the outside world. They would read books to find out more about the world beyond the walls. Now look at where they were. Beyond the walls and yet they had not seen the ocean like they wanted to. Maybe since all of this was said and done, maybe they would be allowed to go seek out the ocean. Though it was wishful thinking, Eren had a feeling that he might not be allowed to go. Well, one could wish.

The door to the library was open as per usual as he wandered right on in. Looking around, it didn't take too long to locate the bright blond hair that belonged to his friend. His face was practically pressed into the book, looking completely immersed. Armin really did love books. And it looked like he moved onto a new one. "Armin." He called to him, causing the other to snap his head up quickly to look in his direction. A grin stretched out on his face. "Oh hi Eren." He hopped right up and out of his seat, book being forgotten in favor of his friend. Though Eren motioned to it. "What are you reading?" He questioned, walking closer and closing the distance between him and the table where Armin had been sitting at. He reached over and pulled the book over, looking at the cover.

"Just a book of geography." Armin replied easily. He wanted to see more places just as much as Eren wanted to. He still dreamed of seeing the ocean. "I was reading about the ocean again." The Titan-shifter flipped the book back open, looking at some of the pictures of the ocean. Just photos weren't good enough.

"Do you think one day we can go?" Eren asked. "Do you think they will let me?" He didn't know what his future held. Would he be property of the recon group? Will the people as they reclaim the land, treat him harshly and keep him in one area just so they know where he is at all times just so they can have a sound mind. Eren didn't know what would happen to him in the future and he was scared.

"I'm sure we will Eren." Armin replied, a hand being put on the other's shoulder. "We will all go one day and see the ocean. Who knows, now that we aren't fighting titans, we might be able to go sooner than we think." He smiled warmly and Eren couldn't help but smile back. With a pat to the shoulder, Armin reclaimed his hand and looked back to the book. "Now, I found out some more things about the creatures living in the ocean. It's so cool!" His excitement over came both of them like waves. Sitting down, Armin repeated everything he learned from the book to Eren, sharing his new knowledge about the deep sea creatures depicted in the writings.

One day, they would see the ocean. It was their reward for all the hard work and torment they had gone though. Armin would make sure that Eren would one day see the ocean.

It was a promise.

* * *

I wanna apologize for the lateness of this chapter and the rather lame tone it is. A lot of stuff has been going on lately. I might have a job soon so depending on how things go and how much time I have, I will try to write what I can and update as soon as possible. I won't abandon this!

So I am also working on the de-aged Eren story. God I just love little kid Eren and papa Levi. I am so weak to it XD

And while I am working on that, I am also trying to think of things for the next chapter and what not.

Now for the same ol' stuff I always end with:

Open to creative helpful NICE criticism. If you are gonna be a dick or anything, take it else where.

But other than that, thank you all dear Readers for looking at the fic. Review!

**Love Mewtrune**


End file.
